1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for cleaning a conveyor for agricultural products, in particular eggs. Moreover, the invention relates to a conveyor for agricultural products, in particular eggs.
2. Prior Art
Transport systems for agricultural products, in particular for the transport within a production facility, are of great importance for economical and frictionless production. Here, transport or conveying systems which are to have particular requirements placed on them are used for handling and transporting eggs, in particular hens' eggs in laying farms.
The conveying systems which are discussed here are distinguished by a circulating conveying member which is configured, for example, as a conveyor belt or preferably as a conveyor chain. Here, the conveyor chain comprises a multiplicity of rods of identical longitudinal dimensions which have, at both ends, chain links which are in engagement with respectively corresponding chain links of adjacent rods. To this end, the adjacent chain links are arranged generally so as to be turned by in each case 90° with respect to the next chain link. Here, the spacing of adjacent rods is smaller than the typical minimum diameter of the short axis of the eggs to be transported. Said eggs therefore lie on in each case two rods, without falling between them. In order to make softer support of the eggs possible on the rods which run substantially horizontally, said rods can be provided with a shock-absorbing coating, for example made from plastic.
The conveying system can be adapted to the local conditions of the production facility by way of a multiplicity of different elements and separate conveyor chains. For example, curved segments, inclined segments and the like can be provided.
In particular, in order to satisfy the food hygiene regulations, it is necessary to clean the conveying system for eggs and, in the process, in particular, the conveying member at regular intervals. To this end, for example, complicated manual cleaning can take place or else a broom-like stripper can be installed in the region of the conveyor chain. Said stripper ensures that loosely adhering contaminants, such as feathers or litter, are removed.
It is a disadvantage of the known cleaning method by stripper that merely loosely adhering contaminants can be removed in this way. Contaminants which are dried on or adhere strongly, such as microbial adhesions, in particular of microorganisms such as bacteria, can be removed only insufficiently in this way.